His Elanor
by Aemilia Rose
Summary: The sequel to His Rose. Sam thinks back on times with Rosie as he waits for the new member of his family to arrive. Includes some Merry and Estella. Complete.
1. Mine

Hello all! Just the other day, I got this really cute idea for a sequel to His Rose. I was always a bit angry with myself for leaving that story before Sam and Rosie got married, and had Elanor, and all that. So, I am going to deal with that in this story.  
  
This story is actually a huge leap of time from where His Rose left off, but a lot of the gaps will be filled with flashbacks and such.  
  
Sorry about the short first chapter, but I just wanted to set the stage.  
  
Please review, and enjoy!  
  
****************************************************  
  
Samwise Gamgee sat hunched over a mug of ale at the Green Dragon Inn, tapping his fingers aimlessly on the wooden table.  
  
His ale forgotten, he tried with all his might to focus on the random rhythms his fingertips played on the table's edge. First he would put his index finger down, tapping twice. Then his other fingers would follow, tapping three times quickly in sequence. This beat he had been toying with for the past four minutes and thirty-six seconds, if he counted correctly from his frequent glances at the clock on the wall. Previously, he had been experimenting with several different rhythms, and now he felt that it was time to switch again. Thinking for a moment, he then spread the fingers of both hands out on the table, like a pianist preparing to perform. He began with two of the fingers of his right hand, and his left index finger, tapping four times, and then . . .  
  
"Sam," a voice said, straining to sound composed. "I understand how you must feel right now, but must you keep drumming on the table? I fear that it is grating on my patience."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo." Sam mumbled shakily. He really truly was sorry. Frodo had done more than his share in the past day. Sam had grown more and more nervous in the past week, as his wife Rosie's time grew near for her to deliver their first child. With the nervousness, came an increasing level of clumsiness and edginess. Finally, just that very morning, Frodo, despite his failing health, had dragged Sam away from the house to the inn, simply to get him out of the way. The child was expected to come any day now, and everyone knew that with Sam the way he was, the farther he was from Bag End, the better.  
  
'It's all my fault I have to be here,' Sam thought glumly. 'I want more than anything to be with my Rosie, but all I managed to do is be a nuisance.'  
  
He began to tap his fingers on the table once more, and then catching himself, he pulled them into his lap. That didn't help much, for his hands still twitched restlessly. Finally, he clasped his hands together tightly, trying vainly to keep still.  
  
Frodo noticed his friend's discomfort. "Sam," he sighed, "For all you know, it could be another week before the child comes. Do you really want to be this way for another whole week?"  
  
Chewing his lip, Sam jerkily shook his head.  
  
Smiling faintly to ease Sam somewhat, Frodo replied, "You know that Rosie's told you a thousand times not to be this worried. I tell you now that if you must be worried, save it for the time when you would be expected to be. Just try to think about other things for the time being."  
  
Nodding, Sam drew in a deep breath. Don't think about Rosie. Got it.  
  
He looked around the room, grasping blindly for something else to think about. He spotted Fredegar Bolger over at another table, laughing with some friends.  
  
Sam grinned as he remembered the first time he and his friends had gone to the Green Dragon Inn after they had returned from their travels. Although Frodo had preferred to remain home, Sam, Pippin, Merry, and their friends still had a good time. They had brought the too-thin "Fatty" Bolger with them. After a large meal, which all of them had done complete justice, they had gathered around the table with their mugs as they shared stories and jokes.  
  
Sam's grin widened as he remembered the certain lass who worked there. She had glided past the table on numerous occasions, turning her head to wink at Sam. His cheeks blushed at the mere memory.  
  
'But now, Rosie's back home expecting a child any day,' Sam's thoughts were again brought back. He was so worried.  
  
With a start, Sam remembered his goal to keep his mind away from this subject. Too late.  
  
Sam cursed inwardly.  
  
TBC 


	2. Atta

Hello! Yes, I know I've been a bit slow starting this story. But hopefully, I'll get caught up in it soon and I'll take off!  
  
I want your opinions about how I'm portraying the hobbits. The only one I am completely worry free about writing is Sam. For some reason, I have no trouble portraying him. But the rest of them . . . I'm not sure if I'm doing them credit. Could you all let me know what you think? If you have any suggestions, please let me know!  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!  
  
Note: The flashbacks should begin the next chapter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**********************************************8  
  
A few hours later, the two hobbits were still sitting at the table. A long silence stretched between them, each consumed in his own thoughts. For Sam, those thoughts went around in circles, and watching them spin around inside his head was beginning to make him dizzy.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the inn slammed open, and in strode Meriadoc Brandybuck. He went immediately to the front to order a mug. He then promptly trudged over to where Frodo and Sam were sitting, to slump into an empty chair.  
  
"Good evening, Merry," Frodo said, trying very hard to sound cheery.  
  
"Hello," Merry mumbled, staring into his mug.  
  
To say the least, Sam was a bit curious as to why he was at the inn. When Rosie's time grew near, her old friend Estella had come to Bag End to be with her. All were not surprised when Merry had tagged along with her. It was fairly common knowledge how fond he had become for the lass. But why would he be at the inn, instead of with Estella? Which was the very reason he declined to go with them in the first place? Unless . . .  
  
With a sinking feeling, Sam spoke up. "Um, Merry? Weren't you going to spend time with Estella today?"  
  
Merry finally looked up. "She kicked me out."  
  
Frodo gasped. "You mean, out of Bag End?"  
  
Nodding, Merry continued. "She told me that 'It is not a lad's place to be there when a babe is born.' Following the rule a little too closely aren't they? I mean there are plenty of rooms in Bag End. . ."  
  
Sam stood up quickly, causing the chair he was sitting in to fall over backwards with a loud clatter. "When a babe is being born!? You mean Rosie? Now?"  
  
Again Merry nodded. "Aye, it's Rosie. But it's Estella who's got the temper." His face took on a teasing dramatic tone. "They didn't have to dump us all out in the cold, struggling to survive, with only a thin cloak between us and the freezing gales, and barely enough money to order a mug to warm our frozen bones . . ."  
  
"Merry, it's springtime." Frodo looked amused.  
  
Merry managed to make himself look indignant. "Yes, but I'm sure Sam here . . ." He suddenly realized that the very one for whom he was acting comical for, was no longer there. "Frodo! Where'd Sam go?"  
  
Frodo sighed. "I have a very good guess."  
  
********************************************  
  
They caught up with Sam at the front door of Bag End, conversing . . . no . . . more like arguing, with Estella Bolger. As they drew near, they could more of the words.  
  
"Please, Estella! Just let me in!"  
  
"No, Sam. I'm sorry, I can't let you!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I already told you, Sam. No means no."  
  
"Come on Estella! Surely . . ."  
  
"SAMWISE GAMGEE! YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO BE IN HERE, SO PLEASE STOP TRYING!"  
  
Merry grinned. He turned to Frodo, who was looking a bit startled at Estella's outburst. "You know, Frodo, I fell for her temper more than anything else. She can be the sweetest lass, but as soon as you rouse her anger . . . I tell you. She could've made an orc run far away just by glaring at it."  
  
Indeed. And it was apparent that her temper could convince Samwise Gamgee too. As Estella spun around and shut the door, Sam slumped down on the front steps, his head in his hands. Frodo and Merry came up on either side of him, each laying a hand on his shoulders.  
  
TBC 


	3. Nelde

Everybody cheer! The muse has evidently returned for good in this story! I just can't get enough of writing it!  
  
Thank you for all the kind reviews! I'm glad I seem to be doing okay in your eyes!  
  
I think I'm going to follow Rosa Cotton's example and dedicate this to the hobbit romance writers out there! You know who you are!  
  
Lady of Ithilien: Just so you know, I got the idea for my version of Estella from the chapter title "Fire Breathing Hobbit Lass" in your story "Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady." I loved that chapter title!  
  
Enjoy everyone!  
  
************************************************  
  
The sun was special. It brought life and kept it warm. It lit up the world, illuminating the entire surface of the earth. It entered and left the sky with spectacular displays of color. The sunrise signaled the dawn of a new day, a fresh start, and new opportunities. The sunset was the indication that the day is done, leaving the earth in darkness before the sunrise returned. The sunset was an ending . . . and a beginning, for where did the cycle begin and end? The sun told a never-ending story of new life and conclusions.  
  
The sun was particularly special to Sam.  
  
He, Merry, and Frodo still sat on the steps of Bag End, each lost in his own thoughts. Well, Merry and Frodo were lost in their thoughts; Sam was lost in the sun. And memories.  
  
Rosie loved the sun. She often said so. "The sun has decided to show its face today!" She would declare. "Let's go keep it company!" She would then proceed directly outside. She even has part of the sun in herself, Sam would think to himself. It was in her eyes: Her brown eyes that were touched with a hint of shimmering gold. Her eyes shone, and brought warmth just like the sun. Only, the sun brought physical warmth. Rosie brought warmth to Sam's heart. One time, she had brought the glass rose Sam had given her, outside on a sunny day. She had held it up, showing Sam the sunlight that got trapped within. "Look!" She had told him, smiling widely. "You see, Sam? You're the one who has given me the light of the sun!" She spoke of more than just the glass figure.  
  
Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a soft click followed by a long creaking sound. He would know that sound anywhere.  
  
It was sound of Bag End's round door opening.  
  
Sam leapt to his feet, spinning around to face Estella, who peeked her head around the door. "Is Rosie okay? Can I see her and our child now?" He asked, speaking so fast that he quickly lost his breath by the end of his question.  
  
"No, it is not over, and no you may not." Estella snapped. She turned to Frodo, who was looking so tired from the day's events that his eyes were drooping. "You!" She said suddenly pointing to him.  
  
"What?" Frodo asked, startled.  
  
"Rosie told me that you might be tired." Estella stated bluntly. "I am under her strict orders to let you in."  
  
"But I thought we weren't allowed in?" Frodo asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
Estella seemed exasperated. "You are an exception I guess. But you will only be permitted to be in YOUR bedroom, and if you do anything but nap, as Rosie requested, I will kick you out so fast you won't even know what hit you!"  
  
Frodo sighed. "I have no choice in the matter, do I?"  
  
"No, you don't." Estella opened the door a little wider, waving Frodo inside. "Be thankful that even though Rosie is in childbirth, she still cares about you all." Just as she was about to shut the door, Merry and Sam piped up.  
  
"Hey!" They whined. "What about us?"  
  
Estella turned her icy gaze to them. "Sam, if it's any comfort to you, Rosie WANTS you to stay out here! And Merry," She glared at him. "You have no business here in the first place so if you don't keep your big mouth closed, I'm sending you back to Buckland straightaway!"  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
"Wonderful lass." Merry commented.  
  
Sam shook his head despondently as he plopped back down on the step. "How can you stand her, let alone like her?"  
  
Merry sat down beside him. "Sam, my friend. Love is a strange and evil thing." Merry grinned as Sam finally met his gaze. "Love took you to the kindest lass and best cook in Hobbiton, and it gives me the one with the worst temper in the entire Shire."  
  
Sam allowed himself a smile. "I guess love doesn't care what's fair."  
  
"No it doesn't." He joked, and then grew serious. "The thing is, Sam, love is, indeed, strange and unpredictable. It can bring you the greatest joy, and also bring you the deepest sorrow. It can comfort you, or lead you to worry yourself to an early grave." Merry put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You worry, because you care for Rosie. That care comes from love." Merry smiled. "You love her very much, don't you?"  
  
Sam nodded, but said nothing.  
  
"Of course you do." Merry stated, with a single nod to emphasize his point. "Otherwise, you would not have decided to bring a new life into this world."  
  
Sam began to chew his lower lip nervously. "Even though that new life will cause me worry that will put me, as you say it, in an early grave."  
  
Merry patted Sam on the back reassuringly. "Just be thankful." He said. "If Estella and I ever got married, I doubt any children could survive in our home."  
  
Sam laughed. "You might be surprised. I bet Estella could be a great mother if she wanted to be."  
  
"Aha!" Merry chuckled in response. "See? That's only if she wanted to!" Merry gestured back to Bag End. "Rosie, I bet, will be the best mother there ever was. You'd make a great father too Sam. I bet you and Rosie will have many children."  
  
Sam looked shocked. "You mean I'm gonna have to go through this again?"  
  
TBC 


	4. Canta

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I feel so loved!  
  
Mint Sauce: Yes it does seem a little unlike Rosie to be so harsh on poor little Sam. * wink*  
  
And all of you hobbit romance writers out there, you don't know how much your comments mean to me! I thank you very very much!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
******************************************  
  
Sam and Merry still sat on the step, caught in an awkward silence. Finally, Sam stood up.  
  
"That's it!" He burst out. "I can't take this! I'm going for a walk."  
  
Merry looked up at him. "Are you actually going to walk to a destination, or are you just going to pace."  
  
Sam shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Because if you're just going to pace, I might as well join you. Good exercise, you know."  
  
"Well, Mr. Merry." Sam sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a bit of time to myself."  
  
Merry nodded. "Understandable." He waved his hand in a lazy gesture. "Just don't get yourself lost."  
  
"I'm not going to go that far."  
  
"I know."  
  
Without another word, Sam left, leaving Merry by the steps of Bag End. To be truthful, Sam had no idea where he was going. He just needed something to occupy his mind. Like walking. As he trudged along, he felt himself grow distanced from the world. His mind wandered in a thousand different directions, but he didn't bother to pursue any of them. He just walked, letting his thoughts flutter away behind him.  
  
He felt a cool breeze and brought his gaze up from the ground. It was a good thing he did, he realized as he halted his steps. His was inches away from colliding with . . .  
  
The mallorn tree.  
  
He reached up, and ran his hand down the bark. This tree was special to him in so many ways. Not least of all, the fact that it was given to him by the Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood. Indeed. The tree did glow with all of the beauty of Lothlorien and its Lady. But he shared memories involving this tree with someone who was far more beautiful in his eyes.  
  
As he got caught up in a particular memory, the bark that his fingers caressed suddenly became soft brown curls. Rosie turned her head to look at him with her honey-brown eyes.  
  
"Sam, I love you." She whispered.  
  
He put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. "I love you too." Now came the question he both looked forward to and dreaded. He took a deep breath. "Rosie,"  
  
"Yes Sam?" She snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.  
  
"I need to . . . ask you something."  
  
Her eyes snapped open. "This is why you brought me out here, isn't it?"  
  
"Er . . . yes." His cheeks flushed red.  
  
Rosie smiled. "Then get on with it Sam, you've kept me waiting long enough."  
  
Sam returned her smile, and then, summoning his courage, asked softly. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Rosie was alight with joy. "Of course Sam! I thought you never ask!" At his answering laugh, she added, "No, really. I thought you'd never ask. I wondered if we would be the first hobbits to break tradition and have the lass propose to the lad!"  
  
"Well," Sam said, tears of happiness beginning to cloud his vision. "As long as you were the lass doing the proposing, I don't think I would have minded that at all!"  
  
Their lips met, and as they kissed, the mallorn tree seemed to reflect the light of the sun down on the two hobbits, making them feel as though they were glowing with an inner light. A wind picked up, blowing leaves and fallen flower petals around them in a storm of beauty.  
  
Sam felt tears build up in his eyes at the memory.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
When Sam returned to the front steps of Bag End sometime later, Merry asked him politely, "Did you have a good walk?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yes, thank you."  
  
Merry chuckled. "It must have been a nice walk. You've been gone for over an hour."  
  
"What?" Sam was shocked. "Are you sure?"  
  
Merry tapped his head lightly. "The inner time teller doesn't lie."  
  
Sam simply sighed and sat back down on the step. "I've been thinking."  
  
Merry pretended to ponder this deeply, even lifting his hand to scratch his chin. "Hmm, let me guess what you were thinking about. Hmm . . . perhaps, Rosie?"  
  
"Don't joke Merry. I still can't believe that Rosie won't let me at least be with her for a moment."  
  
Merry tilted his head slightly. "Well, lasses can be odd. Believe me, I know."  
  
Sam shook his head. "It's just so unlike Rosie."  
  
"Don't worry. You can ask her about it after the babe is born."  
  
Putting his head in his hands, Sam responded. "Aye, I suppose so."  
  
TBC 


	5. Lempe

Hello all! I apologize for the long wait. I have been very busy lately, but I was determined to get this chapter up before school starts again. Well, at least you all get a long chapter this time! :)  
  
Herculeha: No, that didn't sound corny. Sam really does live in our hearts.  
  
And thanks to all of you who commented on the proposal scene! I was a little nervous about how I would pull that off.  
  
Ok, on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
******************************************  
  
"I'm famished." Declared Merry. "Have you any idea how many meals we have missed?"  
  
"Not really." Muttered Sam, his face cupped in his hands. "I've lost track of time a while ago." He looked up at the large golden sun just peeking out over the horizon and about to slip around the curve of the earth. "If it weren't for the sun, I'd reckon that I wouldn't even know if a week had passed."  
  
Merry shook his head despondently. "I don't care if a week has passed or just a few hours, but I've missed a meal and that's not proper for a hobbit."  
  
Sam turned to give Merry a dubious look. "Well, what do you propose to do about it?"  
  
Immediately, Sam knew he was in trouble when he saw the telltale mischievous glint spark in the other hobbit's eye. "You know that there is a lot of food stored in Bag End's pantries."  
  
Shaking his head, Sam replied, "You are planning your own funeral. What do think Estella would do to you if she found you sneaking around inside?"  
  
Merry just nodded. "It's true, she does hold Bag End in an iron grip, but I'm sure we could find a way." He smirked. "And besides, she wouldn't kill me. It's obvious she likes me."  
  
"Whatever you say Mr. Merry."  
  
Merry leaned closer. "So, are you with me?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I suppose so. I've naught to lose at the moment, and I admit that I am a little hungry."  
  
They got to their feet. Merry reached out carefully and turned the doorknob.  
  
Two heads of curly hobbit hair peeked around the door.  
  
The coast was clear, so they commenced to tiptoe through Bag End's hallway as quietly as they could. They were heading straight for the pantries where all the abundance of Bag End was stored. They passed each room quickly, with the kitchen just ahead on the left, and beyond that, the pantries. As he hurried past the kitchen, Sam risked a quick glance sideways before continuing on his way . . .  
  
And froze. Merry did as well, the looks in their eyes mirroring that of a frightened deer.  
  
For standing there, with a startled expression on her own face, was Estella Bolger, with a tray of food in her hands.  
  
The silence was palpable.  
  
Finally Estella spoke, using her usual reprimanding voice. "Meriadoc! Samwise! What on earth are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay outside!"  
  
Merry matched her stern glare. "And what are you doing with that tray of food, my dear Estella?"  
  
Her angry exterior seemed to melt, and for a moment she seemed to flounder about for a answer. "I . . . Rosie thought you might be hungry, so she told me to fix you both up a tray of food."  
  
Just as Merry was about to answer, a sleepy voice interrupted him. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
Frodo walked into the kitchen, his bleary eyes taking in the three hobbits and the tray of food. "Estella, don't tell me that you finally found a soft spot in your heart for hungry hobbits?"  
  
Estella bristled. "Of course not! I was merely following Rosie's wishes." She sighed exasperated. "Will no one do as ask for Rosie's sake? Frodo Baggins, you were told to stay in your bedroom, and you two were supposed to stay outside!"  
  
"But we aren't." Replied Merry smugly. "What we are is hungry. And you are here with a tray of food. Why don't we just all sit down here and eat together?"  
  
"No!" Shouted Estella suddenly. "It would be best to eat outside." She waved her hands, gesturing for them all to head for the door when suddenly, the air was pierced by a shrill scream.  
  
Everyone tensed, including Sam, whose face began to pale.  
  
"Rosie?" He whispered hoarsely.  
  
Estella grimaced. "I told you it would be best to stay outside." She muttered.  
  
She shoved the tray of food into Merry's hands before reaching out to hold Sam back, as he was trying with all his might to get to the source of that scream.  
  
"Sam!" She yelled in his ear. "Stay here!"  
  
He attempted to shake her off. Moisture was gathering at the corners of his eyes. "No! I've got to go to Rosie!"  
  
"Sam, listen to me!" Estella demanded. He finally ceased his struggling, and turned his tear-streaked face to her. "Sam, its for the best. Believe me. I was present at my cousin's birth, and it's not pleasant at all. Besides, it's no place for lad to be present at a birth."  
  
"But . . ." Sam whispered.  
  
"No." Estella stated firmly. "Here, Sam. Just come on outside, and eat the food before it gets cold." She smiled faintly as he nodded. Then, turning to the other hobbits, she told them forcefully, "What are you all staring at? Come on! We are going outside."  
  
They all conceded, and began to follow her towards Bag End's front door. But then they heard a sound behind them, and turned around. The midwife was coming down the hallway towards them.  
  
"Master Samwise?"  
  
TBC 


	6. Enque

Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! That was very evil of me, especially considering how I had ended in a cliffhanger! But it was actually not entirely my fault. I have just started school again (I'm serious when I say that this was the shortest summer of my life) and I've found myself with hard classes, tough teachers, and gigantenormous textbooks (I thank my friend Zsa Zsa Sphynx for creating the word 'gigantenormous.' I love it).  
  
I actually wasn't planning on updating this today, as anyone who has read my new story "Rain Rain Go Away" that I posted this morning would probably guess. I bet you all are glad I did though! By the way, my new story is about our favorite hobbit Samwise, so if any of you are interested, I'd be tickled pink if you went over and read it! The first chapter isn't my best work, but I've got plans for the rest!  
  
I'm getting into the habit of replying to reviews!  
  
Lady of Ithilien: Yes, he is very full of himself, and yes it is adorable. I have a small scene with him and Estella later on, for you to look forward to!  
  
Rosa Cotton: You are very very welcome! :)  
  
Herculeha: Yes, we all love Sam best, don't we?  
  
Loveofthering: I've been really busy too. Barely found the time to post this! Stupid school. *kicks textbook angrily*  
  
Mint Sauce: You know, when you said "crikey" you reminded me very much of the Crocodile Hunter. Okay, that was a random thought . . . And I am very looking forward to more of your fabled Enigma endings.  
  
Arwen Baggins: Thank you very much!  
  
Wah! I guess replying to reviews takes up a lot of space! Oh well. It's great fun!  
  
One more thing to add to this 'gigantenormous' author's note: This chapter (minus the author's note!) is actually not as long as the previous couple. I apologize for this, and I actually intended to add more, but I realized that this one part was such a good place to stop . . . I had to stop. I couldn't spoil the moment!  
  
Alright! Enough of my pointless ramblings. On with the story! Enjoy!  
  
************************************************  
  
"Master Samwise?"  
  
At the sound of the midwife's voice, the four hobbits in the doorway froze as if they had been turned to stone. All eyes turned to Sam, who stumbled forward so fast that he fell face first before the midwife.  
  
Before anyone could lend him a hand to help him up, he scrambled up himself, turning pleading eyes to the startled midwife who twisted her apron in her hands.  
  
"Please," Sam implored anxiously. "Tell me that Rosie is okay! But if something has happened to my Rosie or our child, please tell me! I have dealt with many sad things in this world, and though this may be the worst, I would hear of it." A broken sob escaped his lips. "What has happened to my Rosie?"  
  
The midwife took a step forward and gently placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. He looked up, even though he was afraid of what she may say next. In his distress, he completely missed the smile in her eyes.  
  
The midwife patted him on the back in a friendly manner. "Well, Samwise. If you're so eager to find out what has happened to your wife, why don't you come see for yourself?"  
  
For a moment, Sam did not seem to know how to reply. His lips worked soundlessly for a long moment, and he blinked his eyes several times in astonishment. Finally, finding no words to say, he resorted to action, bolting for the door to the nearest bedroom before anyone had time to call out his name.  
  
He burst in, looking frantically around the room. The bed was empty, it's sheets and blankets were still laid out perfectly. There was no sign of his Rosie anywhere.  
  
When the midwife finally caught up with him, he spun around, aiming his bright and moist eyes to her. "Where is she? You told me I could see her! Where is Rosie?"  
  
Estella, Merry, and Frodo hurried into the bedroom, and seeing Sam's desperate expression, their own faces became drawn and worried.  
  
The midwife's mouth dropped open in surprise at how out of control this whole thing had gotten. "Calm down, Master Samwise." She exclaimed. "This is the wrong bedroom. Rosie is in the one at the end of the hall."  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Sam brought a hand to his forehead, and mumbled a few incomprehensible words, although those around did hear that one of them was in fact, 'ninnyhammer.'  
  
The midwife reached out and took Sam's arm. She led him, much slower this time, thank goodness, to the correct bedroom. The others followed, eager to see Rosie, but hanging back to give Sam some space. When they reached the door, the midwife reached out and pushed it open. Immediately, sunlight from the open window spilled out into the hallway. Sam pulled his arm from the midwife's grasp, and hurried to the figure on the bed.  
  
"Rosie!" He gasped, dropping to his knees beside the bed. On it, lay a very weary, but very content Rose Gamgee. Her tired brown eyes held a brightness in them that could rival the sun itself. Sam ran a hand through her sweaty curls. He kissed her forehead and cheeks over and over, finally laying one long one on her lips.  
  
"Sam!" Rosie laughed when he finally drew back. "Stop fussing over me! Don't you want to see your new daughter?"  
  
He slowly followed her line of sight down to the bundle that lay in her arms. His breath was stolen from him, at the sight of the tiny figure. He reached out to touch the soft tufts of golden curls on her head, and then carefully wrapped his large hand around the small one. He lovingly kissed the tiny fingers.  
  
He brought his eyes up to meet Rosie's, and they all three huddled close together, oblivious to the other hobbits in the room who were smiling at the scene before them.  
  
Sam closed his eyes as he felt Rosie lay her head against his chest. How could he be so lucky? He had the two most beautiful flowers in the entire world right here.  
  
TBC  
  
************************************************  
  
No. It's not quite over yet! ;) 


	7. Otso

Hello! I've finally got some more of this up. *Sigh* It's been a relief working on a happy Sam story, after I did some more Rain Rain Go Away. Well, almost any story aith Sam and Rosie both in it is bound to be happy.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all so much!  
  
Herculeha: Woohoo! I received your 100th review! Do I get a prize? (Just kidding!)  
  
Lemondrop: Yay! A new reviewer! Thank you so much for your kind words, and welcome to the story!  
  
Mint Sauce: I understand how you feel. :0)  
  
Lady of Ithilien: Once again, your review was the highlight of my day! Sorry, the Merry and Estella moment isn't in this chapter. I think it will be in the next.  
  
Okay enough rambling. On with the story! Enjoy!  
  
********************************************  
  
Merry and Frodo cautiously tiptoed closer towards the family. Estella stayed by the door, taking in the scene from a distance. Although Frodo didn't want to interrupt the moment, at the sight of the tiny child in Rosie's arms, he couldn't help it.  
  
"Oh, Sam! Rosie!" Came the whispered exclamation. "She's beautiful."  
  
Sam's mouth curved into a joyous smile. "That she is!" His eyes came to rest upon the little hand that he was unable to let go. "She reminds me of the elves, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"A little small to be an elf, Sam." Merry commented jokingly. "Don't you agree, my dear Estella?"  
  
"Hmm." Was all that she said, but Merry could detect a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
Sam glared teasingly at Merry before bringing his eyes back to his new daughter. His daughter! To think that this beautiful little thing was HIS daughter!  
  
"Rosie." He gasped suddenly. "What are we going to do?"  
  
She looked up, and strangely seemed to know exactly what he meant. "Oh . . . I don't know, Sam."  
  
"What?" Asked Merry, bewildered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sam?" Frodo frowned slightly.  
  
Sam fidgeted for a moment. "Well, Mr. Frodo. I'm in a bit of a fix." He sighed. "It's a about a name for her, you see."  
  
Frodo cocked his head slightly, displaying his confusion.  
  
"Rose and me had settled to call him Frodo, with your leave," Sam admitted. "But as you can see, it's not him, it's her. Though as pretty a maidchild as anyone could hope for, taking after Rose more than me, luckily," At think, he grinned at his laughing wife. "So, we don't know what to do."  
  
"It's true." Rosie agreed.  
  
"Well, Sam." Frodo began, after thinking it over for a moment. "What's wrong with the old customs? Choose a flower name like Rose. Half the maid children in the Shire are called by such names, and what could be better?"  
  
"I suppose you're right Mr. Frodo." Sam nodded.  
  
"What about an elvish name, Sam?" Merry added, "You said she reminded you of the elves."  
  
"Aye, I've heard some beautiful names on my travels, Mr. Merry." Sam said softly. "But I suppose they're a bit too grand for daily wear and tear, as you might say. The Gaffer, he says: 'Make it short, and then you won't have to cut it short before you can use it.'"  
  
"Oh." Merry said simply, pondering this new view on names. It was very interesting to someone whose full name was 'Meriadoc.' He would have to remember this.  
  
"Your Gaffer's a wise man." Rosie remarked. "I'd have to say I agree with Mr. Frodo. A flower name would be nice."  
  
"But if it's to be a flower name," Sam persisted, "then I don't trouble about the length: It must be a beautiful flower, because you see, I think she is very beautiful, and is going to be beauti-fuller still."  
  
A smile spread across Frodo's face as an idea formulated in his head. "Well, Sam." He suggested. "What about Elanor, the sun-star? You remember the little golden flower in the grass of Lothlorien?"  
  
Sam's eyes shone. A golden flower from the elvish land where the mallorn tree had come from. Just right for his little daughter.  
  
"You're right again, Mr. Frodo!" Sam was delighted, and Rosie felt her own heart swell at his elation.  
  
"Elanor." She whispered, stroking her child's cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Frodo." Rosie said graciously. "It is perfect." Then suddenly, she sighed.  
  
"What's the matter, Rosie?" Sam asked, instantly concerned.  
  
"It's Frodo." She turned sad eyes to him. "I am terribly sorry Mr. Frodo. I fear that I have neglected you. You must be exhausted, and I didn't even think of it."  
  
"Yes you did." Frodo prompted. "You told Estella to tell me to rest, and for that, I am well rested. Don't you remember?" He asked politely.  
  
"No, I don't recall it. Did I, Estella?" Rosie looked toward the door, where Estella has been standing only moments before, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?"  
  
Merry shrugged. "Probably off sulking somewhere. It's what she's best at. I'll go look for her." With that, he left the room. Frodo soon followed suit.  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember, Rosie?" Sam pressed, unable to keep concern out of his voice.  
  
"Now, Sam, don't fret over me." Rosie exhaled deeply, putting a hand to her forehead. "Ah, well, I've had a long day."  
  
"Yes, Rosie." Sam soothed tucking the quilt in around her more tightly. "Why don't you rest?"  
  
She smiled tiredly. "If you insist."  
  
Her weary eyes closed. Sam leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, Rosie." He paused. Then, he swiftly gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek for the first time. "You too, Elanor."  
  
TBC 


	8. Tolto

Hello everyone!  
  
Lemondrop: Thanks again! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Rosa Cotton: No offence taken! I fall behind the same way sometimes. *Looks sheepishly at Shieldmaiden of Helm's Deep*  
  
Lady of Ithilien: Yay! You're favorites list! I'm immensely flattered! Thank you! Hehe. I told you that the Merry/Estella scene would be in this chapter, but the Sam/Rosie scene became too long. Looks like it's going to be in the next chapter. Sorry! *ducks*  
  
Mint Sauce: And the fluffiness continues . . .  
  
Herculeha: Thank you very much!  
  
Okay. On with the story!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Still, Sam sat by the bed, Rosie's hand clasped in his. A short while ago, both had woken, for Rosie had needed to feed Elanor. But now, both were sleeping once more, and they're slumbering faces were contented.  
  
Sam sat up straighter when he felt Rosie move. Her eyes fluttered open, and then she turned her head towards Sam, her face even now, still glowing with joy.  
  
"Sam," She whispered. "You don't know how wonderful it is to wake up to your face."  
  
Sam blushes slightly and looked down. "It is enough, Rosie love, for me to know that you're happy."  
  
Her smile grew wider, and she looked down at Elanor. "Well, I have a very good reason to be happy right now!"  
  
Sam nodded, agreeing. "Yes, Elanor."  
  
Shaking her head, Rosie tugged at his hand gently, pulling him closer. "No," When her face was just inches from his, she continued. "Both Elanor and you. My family."  
  
Sam felt tears build up in his eyes, and he pulled away quickly, digging for a handkerchief in his shirt pocket.  
  
Rosie laughed softly, as to not wake up the baby. "My dear Sam!"  
  
After blowing his nose and discarding the soiled handkerchief, Sam smiled slightly at his wife. "Have I done something to amuse you, Rosie love?"  
  
She waved her hand dismissively. "You always amuse me, Sam, I just chose now to laugh." She giggled. "Sam, you're such a dear. I really was a lucky hobbitess when you chose me."  
  
"I thought you did most of the choosing!" Sam muttered jokingly under his breath.  
  
"Aye!" Rosie responded. "That I did!"  
  
They're giggles died down over the next a moment, and in the silence that followed, Sam looked away, his brow furrowed in thought. Rosie watched him carefully.  
  
"Something's bothering you, Samwise." She ventured carefully. "I know that look."  
  
Sam bit his lip a little nervously. "I was just wondering about something, Rosie love."  
  
When he didn't continue, she prodded him lightly. "Go on, Sam, I won't bite. Well, unless you suddenly turn into a muffin."  
  
Rosie relaxed as she saw Sam's nervousness dissipate somewhat, and he laughed. It didn't last long, before his somberness returned. He waited a minute, and then asked Rosie, unable to hide the tiny portion of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Rosie dear, why didn't you want me in here with you?"  
  
Staring at him with her mouth wide open for a long time, Rosie didn't answer right away. When she did, she sounded shocked. "Of course I wanted you in here Sam! More than anything else, I wanted you here beside me as you are now, holding my hand!"  
  
Now it was Sam's turn to be stunned. "Y-you did?" Sam stuttered, "T-then why didn't you call for me to come and be with you?"  
  
"Indeed, I tried." Rosie told him. "But Estella told me that she had talked it over with you, and that you had decided to stay outside! And of course, she told me many times that 'it was not a lad's place to be there when a babe is born.' Oh, I swear that at least one of my screams was simply from hearing that phrase too much!"  
  
"She told me the exact same thing!" Sam exclaimed. "Except, she never talked anything over with me. The most she ever talked to me, it mostly amounted to 'Go away, Sam.'"  
  
"Well," Rosie declared. "My friend Estella has some explaining to do!" Her angry facade faltered. "Although, she did tell me that it was better for you to be outside. And in a way I agree with her. It was not a pleasant experience, Sam. I am almost glad that you weren't here to see it. It would have been selfish of me to demand of you to stay here with me through it all." She grinned suddenly, and clasped his hand harder. "But near the end, my selfish side won over. I was begging for you to come."  
  
Sam, struck by the thought of his Rosie begging for him, pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "Well, don't worry about anything now, Rosie love. I'm here."  
  
"And I am glad for it." Rosie added.  
  
"Here," Sam said suddenly. "I think it was not selfish of you. I wanted to be with you all the same."  
  
"I know!" Rosie volunteered. "Next time, why don't you just stay in here? Discard all thought of the proper way of 'it's not a lad's place to be there when a babe is born.'"  
  
"And since when have we ever cared if we broke tradition?" Sam asked.  
  
"Never." Rosie affirmed. "But there is an always in the formula in there somewhere, Sam."  
  
Sam looked puzzled. "Where?"  
  
"In the part where I say I will always love you." Rosie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
TBC 


	9. Nerte

Hello everyone!  
  
Here I am, doing my Saturday morning writing again! Just so you know, there will be only one other chapter after this.  
  
Rosa Cotton: Yes, she will.  
  
Mint Sauce: *does happy dance with Mint Sauce* Yes, Sam IS such a sweetie!  
  
Herculeha: *chants with Herculeha* Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff . . .  
  
Lady of Ithilien: My, a lot of reviewers have been floating away lately . . . And guess what? The Merry/Estella scene is here at last! I hope it lives up to your expectations!  
  
FallowhidePride: Yay! A new reviewer! Welcome to the place for hobbit romance fluffiness! I hope you enjoy your stay!  
  
Lemondrop: If Sam was real, I suppose you would have some competition for him. *hugs picture of Sam*  
  
Loveofthering: Yay! You're back! Thank you for the kind words, and I hope you continue to enjoy!  
  
Alright. On with the story! Enjoy this extra extremely long chapter!  
  
************************************************  
  
Merry cautiously peeked his curly head around the door. "Mind if I intrude upon this happy scene?"  
  
Rosie and Sam, still locked in each other's arms around Elanor, both smiled. "O course we don't mind, Merry," Rosie insisted. "Please, do come in."  
  
Softly shutting the door behind him, Merry complied, walking over to sit in an overstuffed chair by the window.  
  
"Where are Estella and Mr. Frodo?" Sam inquired.  
  
Before Merry could answer, Rosie interrupted, "Frodo is most likely locked himself in his study with his own 'wife and child'"  
  
"His what?" Merry asked, puzzled beyond belief.  
  
Rosie waved a hand dismissively. "Just what I call that pen and book of his. Spends to much time with them he does, in my opinion."  
  
"Now Rosie . . ." Sam began to intercede cautiously.  
  
"Well," Merry cut in, seeing that pained look in Sam's eye that came whenever someone mentioned his Master and his book. "Rosie guessed right. Frodo is in the study."  
  
"What about Estella?" Rosie pressed her question.  
  
"Do you want to guess that too?"  
  
"Merry!"  
  
"Alright!" Merry laughed in response to Rosie's playful glare. "To be truthful, I do not really know exactly where she is. Last I saw her, she wandered out of Bag End's back door. But then, Estella is very talented at hiding when she doesn't want to be found."  
  
"Do you think that you, knowing her and all, would be able to find where she's off to?" Sam pitched in.  
  
Merry paused for moment, thinking it over, and then nodded. "I would suppose so. I've found her when she's run off before."  
  
Rosie reached over and patted his hand in thanks. "Would you find her for us? We are curious about something, and since you are closer to her, we were wondering if you could ask her about this . . ."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Estella kicked a rock, and then slumped down behind a tree. She watched a leaf fall slowly from the lofty boughs of the tree. It drifted freely in the air until it landed soundlessly into the small puddle of water at her feet, left from the heavy rains a few days ago. She was content to observe it floating on the surface for a minute, and then struck with a sudden notion, she leaned forward and blew a quick burst of air at it. Caught in her breath, it began spinning crazily, but despite its haphazard movement, it stayed afloat.  
  
Suddenly, hearing a twig crack behind her, she froze. She relaxed, but only slightly when she heard a voice.  
  
"Ah, Estella. There you are." Merry's cheerful face came into view as he rounded the tree. "It happened again, didn't it? How many times have you tried to give me the slip?"  
  
"I have no idea." Estella mumbled nearly incoherently. "But I never seem to succeed to I?"  
  
"Aye." Merry agreed, sitting down beside her. "I'm not an easy person to get rid of."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Thank you for being so kind, my dear Estella."  
  
"You're not welcome."  
  
"You wound me, Estella!" Merry playfully looked shocked, leaning back and holding a hand to his chest. "What did I do?"  
  
She restrained herself for the moment, even though she was tempted to slap him. Finally, she resorted to a simple answer. She sighed. "Nothing."  
  
Surprised by her serious answer, Merry's playful expression faltered. He carefully took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back.  
  
"Sam and Rosie told me about what you did." Merry began.  
  
"Is that so?" Estella remarked nonchalantly.  
  
"Estella."  
  
"What?" She turned her blank face to his. "Why does this concern you? Are you bothered by what I did?"  
  
"No." Merry said simply. "But Sam and Rosie are curious about why."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why you did it!" Merry burst out. "Estella, don't act dim-witted. I know you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Alright then." Estella's voice turned frosty. "Fine. If you want to know, I'll tell you!"  
  
Merry, a little disconcerted that he had forgotten how quickly she could get angry, softened his voice. "Estella, I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"Hush!" She snapped. "You are not sorry. You wanted to hear why, and I know that you do not want stop me now that I am about to talk."  
  
Merry halted his apology, but could find no other words to say.  
  
"Merry," Estella said, suddenly earnest. "Have you ever witnessed a birth?"  
  
Merry had not been expecting this. "Uh . . . no."  
  
"Neither had Sam." She explained. "Rosie hadn't either, so she had no idea what she was getting herself into."  
  
Merry pondered this. "Estella, I'm not following. How does this explain . . ."  
  
"Merry!" Estella shouted. "Don't you remember my cousin!"  
  
Slowly realization dawned on Merry.  
  
"Remember what happened?" Estella continued. "My Uncle insisted on being with my Aunt during the birth." A quick pained look crossed her eyes. "Do you remember how he was for days afterward?"  
  
Merry nodded sadly. "He was pale and frightened. I think he was on the verge of shock. Hardly anyone could even get him to speak."  
  
Estella gripped his hand harder. "A new child should be celebrated." She whispered. "But my cousins birth was overshadowed with the gloom of his father."  
  
"But Estella, your Uncle was never a very strong hobbit. Did you really think that Sam . . ." Merry paused. "Estella, Sam is a lot stronger than he appears."  
  
"I know . . . but . . ." Estella stammered.  
  
"Estella," Merry said firmly. He slowly lifted her chin so he could meet her eyes. "Just know that I'm proud of you for caring." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Immediately, she shoved him away, her eyes blazing. "What do you think you are doing!?" She demanded. "Do not plant your slobbering kisses all over my cheeks!"  
  
She examined his hurt expression for a moment, before lightly touching her lips. "Here is much better."  
  
Merry was all to eager to comply.  
  
***********************************************  
  
TBC  
  
One more chapter! 


	10. Cainen

Hello everyone! I am sorry this took so long, but I had a bit of writer's block. Big thanks to Mint Sauce and Lady of Ithilien for helping me get past it! Everyone bow down to them! *bows*  
  
Rosa Cotton: I'm glad you like Estella. I know that it was really fun to write her, and try to get inside her head!  
  
Lady of Ithilien: *joins in the happy dance* As to whether Estella will be forgiven, you'll see in this chapter!  
  
Mint Sauce: Yes, Estella is finally getting the hang of it! Merry sure brings out the best in her, doesn't he? (My brother knew a seven year old girl once who would always act like Mr. Burns . . . sorry random though.)  
  
Herculeha: Thank you very very much! *Gasp* I'm not writing on a Saturday morning!  
  
Arwen Baggins: Thank you very much! I actually am considering a Merry/Estella story . . .  
  
Loveofthering: You are always so kind in your reviews! Thank you very much! Well, here is the last chapter! :0)  
  
Lemondrop: Haha! Yup, Sam will have several more births to look forward to! Hehe. I'm glad you like Estella! She was fun to write.  
  
NOTE: If any of you are wondering where I am going to go from here, after this story is over, don't worry cause I'm going to still be writing! I'm still going to work on my other Sam story, Rain Rain Go Away. Also, since I have had so much fun writing the small moments between Merry and Estella, and also because all of your comments concerning them, I think the plot bunnies have come up with an idea for a story about them. I'm not sure how long it will take to develop, but at least you all have that to look forward to!  
  
Enjoy the last chapter!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"No, Merry." Estella whispered, backing away from the door hesitantly. "I cannot."  
  
Grabbing her hand, Merry squeezed it reassuringly. "Of course you can."  
  
"No!" Estella yanked her hand away from his. "They were not supposed to find out! I did not want them to know what I did."  
  
"Estella . . ." Merry took her chin in his hand and lifted her gaze up to meet his. "I know you care about them. You have a kind heart. You know what you should do."  
  
Estella, though staring into his eyes unflinchingly, felt the ice in her glance begin to melt.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Estella!" Rosie exclaimed from her position on the bed (And Elanor still in her arms, for Rosie couldn't bear to let her go), watching as the other hobbit made her way into the room. The chair beside Rosie's bed was empty, for Sam had finally been convinced to go get something to eat. Estella and Rosie were alone.  
  
"What brings you in here, Estella?" Rosie asked politely. "I thought you were with Merry."  
  
Estella, seeming to be observing something fascinating on the floor, replied simply, "Well, I was."  
  
Rosie's eyes twinkled. "Did you enjoy your time with Merry? You seem to spend an awful lot of time with him."  
  
Estella's head snapped up. "What?" She floundered for a second, and then regained her composure. "Oh, well . . . he talked to me."  
  
Rosie did not respond, but tilted her head to show she was listening.  
  
"Rosie," Estella confessed. "I tried to keep Sam out during the birth." Estella's expression rendered an unnatural sadness. "I was afraid that something bad would come of it. I lied to you both." Estella had to gather up much of her reserves of strength to say the next words, words that very seldom passed her lips. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rosie smiled, and patted the seat of chair beside her bed, motioning for Estella to come and sit down beside her. Estella reluctantly obliged.  
  
"Estella," Rosie said kindly. "Do not worry. I never doubted that you would do anything to hurt either me or my Sam." Rosie's smile grew wider. "I know that sometimes you do not often display this side of you,"  
  
At this Estella blushed slightly and looked away.  
  
"But," Rosie insisted, "You are my friend, and I know you well. I know you have a kind heart."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Estella just nodded.  
  
"Hey, friend!" Rosie laughed jokingly. "We have just had a touching moment in our friendship! It is only proper that we embrace!"  
  
Estella let loose a small chuckle, but kept her face mostly solemn. "I do not embrace anyone."  
  
Rosie only laughed harder. "Oh, forgive me, Estella. I must have forgotten."  
  
************************************************  
  
As soon as Rosie was fit to be out of bed, she bid Sam to take a chair outdoors, so that she could sit on the lawn and enjoy the glorious spring sunshine. So it was, that she sat curled up and snuggled in quilts, with little baby Elanor on her lap. Sam went about his work tending the gardens, for there was no other place his heart may reside, except with his wife.  
  
Merry and Estella sat on a blanket on the grass, a basket of muffins in between them. Merry kept on prodding Estella to toss him little chunks of muffin, and see if he could catch them in his mouth. Refusing, she insisted that he was immature, and scolded him to act his age.  
  
At Rosie's insistence, Frodo also came out to join them, though he sat apart, under the shade of a nearby tree, a book in his lap. The talk and laughter of the group was faint in his ears.  
  
Sam, looking up from his gardening, saw his Master alone and apart, put down his tools, and went to bring Frodo closer to the rest. To set on reaching his Master, he did not see the figure rushing heedless up the path, until it was too late. They collided in a tumble of limbs.  
  
Sam was horrified that his carelessness had gotten both he and the other hobbit covered in dirt and dust. He helped the other hobbit up, assisting him in brushing the dirt off his cloak. "Oh dear, me! I am sorry sir! I did not see . . ." It was then that Sam actually did see who it was whom he was addressing.  
  
"Pippin!" Exclaimed Merry, running down to meet him. "What on earth are you doing dragging poor Sam down into the dirt?" With a smile, the two hobbits embraced each other.  
  
"Oh Merry!" Pippin laughed. "I was so frantic to get here. We got news from Buckland that you had left for Bag End! I had no idea what you could have been doing here, and then it hit me!" Pippin slapped his forehead to illustrate just exactly how it had 'hit him.' "Sam and Rosie's baby!"  
  
"Oh!" Merry laughed, Estella coming up to stand at his side. "I'm proud of you for figuring that out Pip! It seems you haven't been to busy daydreaming about a certain Diamond!"  
  
Pippin glared mockingly. "Don't you try to use that against me!" He gestured towards Estella. "I could throw the same tactic right back at you!" Before Merry could retort back, Pippin turned to Sam. "So, where are your sweetheart and the little one?"  
  
Sam smiled and pointed up the hill. "Up here. Follow me." He led Pippin, still squabbling with Merry, up the hill to where Rosie sat seated with Elanor.  
  
Pippin, at the sight of the mother and her child, dropped to one knee, after performing an overly eloquent bow. "My Lady," He stated in an exaggerated regal tone. "Would you grant me the honor of holding your beautiful child?"  
  
Rosie could not help but giggle. "Get up off the ground, Pip, and stop acting important Pip, and I just may let you!"  
  
Pippin grinned and jumped to his feet. Rosie held out her daughter for Pippin to take into his arms. Pippin looked at her for a moment, before turning his cheerful face to Sam. "Sam, my dear hobbit!" He gasped playfully. "Your daughter looks nothing like you!"  
  
They all laughed so hard, they feared they would burst.  
  
****************************************  
  
Frodo Baggins, still sitting apart from the others, watched the amusing scene unfold before him. A smile came to his lips.  
  
The End 


End file.
